


Gotta talk to you

by Saintpsycho



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dominance, Don't Judge Me, Drunken Shenanigans, Filthy Seungri, I swear, It's consent, M/M, Mentions of weapons, Refference to Seungri's sex scandal, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintpsycho/pseuds/Saintpsycho
Summary: You meet Seungri at your favorite bar and he uses his well-known charm on you.





	Gotta talk to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualsatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/gifts).



> A little gift for J. Enjoy :')

It had been a rough day at work and you felt like a round of shots could fit you perfectly right now. You originally planned on walking home but just the thought exhausted you so the bus it was. You arrived at your place and started searching for that old whiskey you knew you had somewhere. You searched the whole house but couldn’t find a single drop. You sighed and watched the clock, it’s not too early to go to the bar, perfect. You took a shower and quickly got dressed. You grabbed a cigarette on the balcony before heading out again. You headed for your favorite bar in the middle of town, you didn’t really feel like interacting with a lot of people but you felt kind of extra today and wanted to completely lose yourself in alcohol and bodies.

You knew you lived an area where a lot of celebrities used to hang and have a drink but never in your life did you think you would run into who passed you in the door into the bar. He was talking on his phone, an unlit cigarette in his mouth, heading for the corner of the smoking area outside. You stood still for a moment trying to collect your thoughts and he quickly looked at you and smiled, he must’ve understood that you were staring him down. You turned and quickly walked into the bar before it would become even more awkward than it already was. You’d probably get a chance to greet him later.  
A few drinks later and you began feeling tipsy, you had found someone who’d listen to your nonsense ramble at the bar but they soon left you as their friends dragged them away. You looked around wondering if he had left yet and kind of gave up not seeing him. You put your arms up on the bar and lied your head down to the left. Then you spotted him, standing with his friends, swaying slowly to the music. 

You watched him from across the bar, he was on his phone again. All night you’d wanted to approach him but you didn’t want to interrupt him and his friends, you knew he was a busy man. He turned to you and saw you staring once again, he could probably tell on your face that you wanted to reach out to him. He turned back to his call again and quickly hung up. He began walking towards you and you kind of panicked inside but you were excited to finally be able to tell him your appreciation for him. He came up to you and you were hit by a strong smell of cologne and it completely drowned you. He sat down besides you by the bar and you straightened your back. 

“You’re not very subtle.” He smirked and reached his hand out to you.  
“Oh, sorry. I’m a big fan of yours.” You answered and grabbed his hand.  
“Then I don’t need to introduce myself right?” He stroked his slicked back hair and opened the button on his suit jacket. He laughed and you nodded once. “So, you’re a fan? interesting.” You looked away shyly, it was kind of awkward talking to him about it but you’d rather he know than appearing like a creepy stalker. “Who’s your favorite member?”  
You looked back at him with a troubled face. He looked completely serious at you before he couldn’t hold his laugh any longer. “I’m kidding!”  
He said and punched your arm.  
The two of you kept talking for a minute, just casually getting to know each other and you noticed on him how he seemed more and more interested. He was following your every move while giving you sultry looks. You tried to not get carried away since you were beyond attracted to him and you knew he was very straight, sadly. 

He watched you for a few moments before looking around himself, like he was worried someone would hear his next words. “So..” he started and got closer to you. “I’m actually having an after party and I’d love if you could join.” He put his hand on your arm and you melted in his touch. His hands were bigger than you had imagined. He kept it there waiting for your answer. “I mean, sure? If it isn’t awkward?”  
Seungri gave out a heartfelt laughter and lost his grip on your arm. “Not at all, I meet a lot of people on a daily basis, I don’t care if their fans or not, as long as I’m interested in the person.” He sat back a bit before he added. “And you’re kinda interesting.” 

You laughed at him “I’m flattered” you said ironically and he reached down his pocket for his phone. “I’m very sorry but I have to go back to my crew over there but I’ll call you when we’re ready to leave, okay?” He handed you the phone to write your number in it. You kind of didn’t believe you’d actually be in his contacts but you reminded yourself that he was a man with very many of those already and tried to calm yourself. You wrote your name in and added ‘random dude at the bar’ and handed it back to him. He laughed at it but didn’t seem to change it and saved it. He grabbed your arm again and leaned in close to your ear. “See you later” he whispered and kissed your cheek quickly before backing off and giving you a very sexual gaze then turning away from you, walking to his friends.  
You reached for your cheek and giggled to yourself. You felt disgusting for actually being flustered but Seungri’s flirty nature did things to you like no one else could. You ordered another drink and headed out to grab a smoke. You dialed your best friend, you got bored of waiting for Seungri with no one else here to keep you occupied and you didn’t feel like dancing right now. You talked to your friend outside for a minute or two while smoking and told them all about your weird experience so far and what yet was to come. “Shit, he’s calling me! I’ll talk to you later okay?” You threw the cigarette to the ground. “Yeah! Take care.” You smiled and nodded to yourself. “Yeah, bye.” You hung up the call and answered Seungri.

“Hello?” You heard the club music from inside on the other end of the phone. “Hi is this ‘random dude at the bar’?” Seungri said very seriously. “ha- yeah it’s me” You laughed at his very bad flirting and wondered if he was like this with everyone. If he was you felt bad for all the girls who had fallen for it.  
“Okay good. There’s a taxi arriving right up front and a man will get out the front seat and stand outside. Go up to him and give him the phone.” You looked around and were just about to tell him you didn’t see anything when a black cab appeared right in front of you. Just as Seungri had told you there was a big bodyguard with full equipment walking out of it, he closed the door behind him and leaned over the car. 

You walked up to him and held the phone out to him. He checked you all over and raised an eyebrow before smirking to himself. You didn’t know if you were supposed to say something or not but you didn’t have more time to think about it before he grabbed the phone from you and greeted Seungri. “Mr. Lee, yes, of course, alright.” He said quickly and handed you the phone back. “Do you have everything with you?” Seungri asked and you stared at the guard dumbfounded as you had no idea what just happened. “I just need to grab my jacket inside.” You answered him and began to turn around to go back inside. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll get it for you, describe it to me and go sit in the taxi, I’ll be right with you.” You described your jacket to him and he hung up and you put your phone down. The guard opened the door for you and you sat in the cab, you jumped to the seat to the other side and looked out the window. You were confused and kind of overwhelmed. Seungri and you were going to his place together for an after party. It was all a bit hard to grasp but you enjoyed being interesting enough for Seungri. You pulled your phone up again and scrolled through your instagram feed quickly. Five minutes passed and Seungri still wasn’t in the cab. You felt a bit anxious and restless.

You glanced out the window on the other side and you saw him run up to the door with your jacket in his arms. He was beautiful like that, his hair had become a bit messy and his jacket was still unbuttoned. His guard opened the door for him and he got in right besides you. That strong cologne smell enveloped your senses once again and even more intense now as you were in a closed area. Seungri leaned over to you and handed you your clothing and sat back. The guard got back into the car and you hadn’t noticed the shaded window between the front seat and back seat until now. You noticed it because it closed shut when the guard got in.

Seungri turned to you and smiled. “You’re kinda pretty for being a man.” He said and a shiver went through your whole body. He grabbed your thigh hard and looked out the window beside him. You drew in a sharp breath and swallowed a moan down. You’re cheeks were probably too red to hide any sign of you being beyond turned on right now. The alcohol in your system didn’t make the situation any better. You looked out the window too. The whole ride back was quiet, it kind of tore you apart to have nothing else to focus on besides Seungri’s hand on your leg, stroking it in a pattern. You didn’t know how to respond to his affection and previous words. Maybe he was just in need of physical contact or maybe he was a bi-curious drunk. You saw him looking at you from the corner of your eye and you quickly turned to him. He slid closer to you and his hand on your thigh traveled closer to your crotch. You felt shame go through you as your dick had been semi-hard since he first touched you. He lost his grip on you right then and panic went through you. Did he feel it? shit.. 

He huffed and leaned his face down to your neck and sniffed you. It tickled and you tried not to flinch. He smiled and laid his lips softly against your delicate skin. You swallowed so hard it was audible and Seungri laughed softly, the cold air making your skin tingle and you got goose-bumps all over your neck. You exposed your neck more to him and he kept kissing it softly. “Are you drunk?” you asked him to break the extreme tension you felt. He laughed out loud and his laughter was contagious enough to make you giggle, mostly it was due to your nerves.  
He buried his face into your neck again. “It’s your scent, it makes me dizzy.” He spoke softly and kissed your neck once again. The car slowed down before breaking still. “We’re here” He said louder and locked his eyes with yours before returning to his seat.  
Your cheeks were burning hot and your situation in your pants wasn’t really any less prominent by now. Seungri’s guard opened the door for him first then came around to your side. “Thank you.” you whispered and bowed your head to him before walking up to Seungri. You felt a lot of mixed feelings around this whole situation. He avoided your question and his actions told you he was interested in you in ways you didn’t even think was possible. He grabbed your side and lead you to the door. “Welcome home.” he smirked and you felt awkward about his use of words. His home was beautiful both outside and inside, he really was the Gatsby of Korea. He lost his grip around your waist and took your jacket from your hands and hung it up on the rack. He lead you to the kitchen and opened his liquor drawer. “A drink?” You nodded and leaned against the counter. “So, when are the others arriving?” You asked and he turned around, handing you the drink.

He smirked and stood close to you. “Later, I guess.” He said quietly. You had to look away from him and sipped whatever he had given you. Later he guessed? Hadn’t he invited anyone else? You didn’t mind being alone with him but he said it was an after party. “You know..” he started and grabbed your drink from you and sat it and his own down behind you. He softly pushed your legs apart with his knee and grabbed your face. “You’re really attractive.” You had to swallow down another moan and he pushed his knee further up, rubbing your crotch with it. You looked down and he forced your head up to look at him. “Would you like to have sex with me?” He asked bluntly and your eyes flew open at his odd choice of words. “Y-yes” you stuttered without any hesitation and something in Seungri’s eyes changed then. They turned black and his breathing was noticeably deeper than before. He pulled your face towards his and kissed you deeply. You moaned in his mouth and he pushed his knee even harder against you, it was almost painful. 

He pulled back from your lips and grabbed your hair hard before he turned you around in an instance. He had your arms in a lock behind your back and pushed you towards the table across the room. He bent you over it and ordered you to stay still. Your face hit the table so hard it hurt and the edge of it was pushing against your dick in the most painful way possible. He came up behind you and reached for your belt clasp. You grinded against his touch. “Lie still!” He loudly exclaimed sounding beyond aggravated.  
His tone made you almost scared but you were too horny to upset him right now.

After removing your belt he quickly unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them and your underwear down just enough to show your ass. He laughed and unbuttoned his own behind you, only freeing his cock. You heard him spit and after that his hands was on your ass, spreading your cheeks apart. He pushed the head of his cock against your hole and groaned. “You’re so fucking tight aren’t you? Thought a whore like you would be easy.” His dirty talking was so unexpected that you closed your eyes and bit your lip. He began pushing his dick into you and it hurt. The only thing close to lube you got was his spit and it wasn’t enough by far. But you loved it.  
“It disgusts me, when young boys like you are after me, trying to seduce me and shit.” He kept pushing inside until his dick was fully enveloped by you. He gave your body no time to get used to his dick inside it and started rocking his hips back and forth. “It’s so fucking disgusting.” You clenched your fists and whined both from pleasure and pain. He grabbed your hair tight and lifted you upwards, fucking you even harder, making the table rattle. A tortured moan escaped your lips.  
“Keep fucking quiet it’s not like you’re special.” He groaned and you bit your lip hard enough to break it. You felt your eyes burning and tears were probably going down your cheeks, you couldn’t tell since your face was burning hot already and the pain of Seungri fucking you was distracting you from anything else. 

He was growling with every thrust before he pulled all the way out and dropped your hair making your head fall hard against the table again. You kept still, remembering his remark earlier. You’re breathing was heavy and you smiled to yourself. 

“Take you clothes off.” He said loud and you lifted yourself from the table, turning to face him. He looked incredible. Sweat had collected on his temple and he still was all dressed in his suit, his pants unbuttoned and his cock out. You threw your shirt off in a hurry and dropped your pants and underwear off in one go and stepped out of them. He was watching you while removing his own suit jacket, throwing it on the floor. His white undershirt was almost see through and sweat made it stick to his abdomen and chest. He rolled his sleeves up before he came up to you and grabbed your neck. “If you run and tell this to anyone I’ll have you know I have contacts.” He informed you while the hold around your neck grew tighter. You nodded before he smirked and spat you in the face. “Now get down on your knees you disgusting whore.” You rubbed your face and eyes with your arm and got down before him.  
You looked up at him confused as what to do and he looked at his shoes as to tell you without using words. “Kiss them.” he mumbled and you tried so hard not to smile with content. Seungri was really surprising you every second but in the absolute best ways possible. “Yes,sir.” You shot back at him and leaned down to his shoes and started worshipping them. 

He used the toe of the shoe to push open your mouth and stuck it down as far as he could while watching you struggle from above. The taste of dirt filling your mouth almost made you gag but you loved how filthy this all was becoming. You heard him chuckle from above you and it made you shiver all over. Seungri seemed to enjoy this too. “You’d do anything for me isn’t that it?” Drool was dripping down your chin as his shoe was still pushing it’s way in your mouth. He pulled it back out and you looked up at him. He put the sole of his shoe to your temple and pushed your head down to the floor. He pushed down hard, trapping your head between the floor and himself. “Gross.” He laughed and pushed on your face like he was putting out a cigarette before removing his foot from your face. The dirt from the sole was smeared all over your cheek and you stayed down there not daring to move before he said you could. 

“Go fucking wash your face, I don’t want dirt in my bed.” He said and pointed at the direction of the bathroom. You stood up and didn’t know how to react so you just watched him for a moment. “GO!” He shouted and you hurried away. You opened at least four doors before you found the bathroom. You stepped inside and locked the door behind you. You stared at your own reflection for a second and laughed at yourself. You tried to get over the fact that all this was happening. You washed off quickly before heading out. Seungri met you outside and it startled you. He laughed and grabbed your hair hard, pulling you after him to the bedroom. 

You both entered his bedroom and it was huge and minimalistic, a bed the size for at least five people stood in the middle of the room. No way Seungri slept alone in that even for one night you thought and smirked. He pulled your face to his own and kissed you hard before throwing you down on the bed. You climbed up to the headboard lying there waiting for his next move. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt and climbed on top of you, his dick was still out of his pants and he grinded it against your hip. “Prep yourself.” he whispered and reached for his bedside table to hand you a bottle of lube but what he pulled out and almost handed you made you scared and hornier than ever before. He was pointing a black handgun to your face. The safe was probably not even on since it was next to his bed.  
“Fuck..” He whispered realizing he grabbed the wrong thing. He saw your reaction and changed his mind, he pressed the barrel hard to your forehead and giggled. “But this clarifies my point.” He said and you didn’t get what he meant first. He put the gun back into the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube instead, throwing it on your chest. He must’ve meant the part where you shouldn’t tell anyone about this. 

You grabbed the bottle and squeezed some lube to your fingers. Seungri leant down and kissed your neck and continued down your naked chest and stopped at your hips where he bit you hard making you groan.  
“I said shut up” he snarled and bit you even harder. You held the other hand across your mouth trying not to make any sounds. He really didn’t like you making any noise, wonder why. He moved away from you and you reached your lubed up fingers to your ass and inserted both at the same time, pushing them as far up as you could. 

Seungri was standing on his knees in front of you, watching you fuck yourself on your fingers and pushing your hand over your mouth. He grabbed his dick and jerked himself off to the sight. “Fucking god.” He moaned and pulled your fingers out of your ass. “This isn’t fucking foreplay, I told you to prep yourself.” He came up to you and pushed your legs wide apart. He aligned his cock to your hole and pushed inside in one hard smooth motion. You bit down hard into your hand to not moan out loud. He watched you struggle and hunched over you, smacking your hand away. He put his big hand around your neck and cut your air supply as he kept fucking you. “Can’t even keep yourself quiet you whore.” he grunted and pushed your neck even further down the bed making you lose your breath completely. 

He put his other hand over the one already on your throat and held onto you tight, fucking you even harder. You felt dizzy, and tried lifting your legs over his back but your body didn’t allow you, already so spent from the lack of oxygen. He snickered and held on tight until you started squirming and exactly when you thought you’d pass out he let go of your throat. You inhaled deeply and as air filled your lungs again you became light headed. Seungri slapped your face hard and grabbed onto your thighs, his blunt nails digging in hard. He kept fucking you in a steady hard rhythm and he became more and more vocal. You thought he must be close to coming and clenched your ass hard around him. He threw his head back and fucked you faster. Your own erection was bouncing on your lower stomach and it craved attention. He hit your prostate with every thrust and you felt yourself edging closer. “Fuck!” he moaned loud into the air and pulled out all the way before climbing above you, locking your arms between his thighs and jerked his dick in your face. He came almost immediately after that, a low groan escaping his throat as he did. He came a lot, all over your chest and chin. He was squirming with his release and his breathing was slowly turning back to normal. 

He quickly got off you after coming and went for the bathroom. “Lie still..” he mumbled before leaving you alone. He came back quickly with a towel in his hand and came up to you and threw it hard at your chest. You looked down at your own hard dick like you wanted him to notice it. He did and he laughed. “Finish off yourself.” He pulled his dick back into his pants and took his dress shirt completely off and threw it on the floor. “I’m taking a shower, be gone when I’m back.” he said and left you again. You lied your head back on the pillow and sighed, a smile creeping up on your face. What a fucking night.


End file.
